Gel permeation chromatography (GPC) for the size separation of macromolecules has become a standard method for the separation of biopolymers, especially proteins. This method requires support materials which possess a hydrophilic surface and which exhibit as little nonspecific adsorption behavior as possible. Furthermore, the supports used are to be pressure-stable in order to achieve high flow rates. This condition is particularly difficult to meet in the case of wide-pored supports.
The application DE 43 10 964 discloses oxirane-containing activated support materials in which monomers of the formula I are grafted onto a hydroxyl-containing base support ##STR2## in which R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 independently of one another are H or CH.sub.3,
R.sup.4 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 -alkyl and PA1 n is an integer between 1 and 5. PA1 a) the base support comprises aliphatic hydroxyl groups, PA1 b) the covalently bonded polymers are bonded to the support via a terminal monomer unit, PA1 c) the linear polymers comprise monomer units of formula II, PA1 d) the polymers are crosslinked by ether bridges ##STR3## in which R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 independently of one another are H or CH.sub.3, PA1 R.sup.4 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 -alkyl and PA1 n is an integer between 1 and 5. PA1 R.sup.4 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 -alkyl and PA1 n is an integer between 1 and 5,